


Tokyo Ghoul: Brothers

by Fudanshi96



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brutal Murder, Original Character(s), Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudanshi96/pseuds/Fudanshi96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having tragic past until they are left to survive on their own. 2 "Brothers" will experience the many struggles this world will hit them with. Their unbreakable bond of trust and believing in each other will make them a dangerous duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Ghoul: Brothers

Ward 15

November 5, 2001

Seiryuu and his father were going on “Take your Son or Daughter to Work Day”. He had black hair, azure eyes, and was quite tall for being 10.  Seiryuu was 10 when his father took him to his work place. His dad was part of the CCG and was first class rank investigator. He showed him many things about where he works and sneak peek at his quinque. Seiryuu was happy when that his father took him to see his work place.

“Was that great, Seiryuu”, Seiryuu’s father.

“Yeah”, Seiryuu.

“Glad you like it”, Seiryuu’s father.

“Daddy, when I grow up. I want to be an Investigator like you”, Seiryuu.

“You’ll be someday. You’ll even surpass me”, Seiryuu’s father happily.

Seiryuu smiles happily and then sees his mother across the street waving at them. He points at his mother happily.

“Mommy”, Seiryuu yelled.

“Hi, my sweet little angel”, Evangeline Stobreaker.

“Daddy, look who it is”, Seiryuu.

“I know who it is, my son. Now go to your mother… your old man still have a job to do”, Seiryuu’s father.

“Hai”, Seiryuu.

Seiryuu looks both ways before crossing the street.

“Dearest, will you be back before dinner”, Evangeline Stobreaker.

“I’ll make sure of it. You two take care”, Seiryuu’s father.

     Seiryuu reaches his mother and hugs her then wave’s goodbye to his father. Seiryuu’s father walks back to work as him and his mother walk towards home. As they were almost home, they saw a ghoul chasing a human in the alley just by the corner of an eye. They watch as they came closer. The ghoul uses her kagune to slice the man’s foot. The man falls on ground with a blood trail.

“Please help me”, the man desperately.

They were shocked and couldn’t move when the ghoul dragged the man with its kagune along with the chopped off leg. Seiryuu and his mother ran off as quickly as they can. Back at the alley, she is hanging him upside down. The man pleads her to stop but taunts him as she begins to naw off one of his ear. She nibbles on while the man can feel the excruciating pain then she rips it of like some beast. The man screaming loudly and moving around as he covers it. She chews the ear then swallows.

“Ara ara, tasty… I’ll take another bite out of you”, female ghoul.

The man screams as loud as he can when she bites off a chuck of the neck. As blood where coming out of his neck and ear, the man ceased to be alive and she laughs as some of the blood rained on her face. She then drops the body to ground then feeds on it. As Seiryuu and his mother reach their home, she called the CCG immediately and then goes hug his son. Seiryuu feels her heart pounding fast and they both were scared. The CCG arrived to the area where the ghoul had eaten her meal and Seiryuu’s dad went to go check them to see if there safe. When he arrived, they were sitting on the couch together.

“Jolyne, are you two okay”, Seiryuu’s father.

(Jolyne is a shorter version of her real name) She turns to him.

“Dearest, are we in a safe spot”, Evangeline Stobreaker.

“I’ll make sure no ghoul harms my family”, Seiryuu’s father.

“Daddy, are all ghouls evil”, Seiryuu.

“I’m sure most of them are, my son”, Seiryuu’s father.

“I really want ot become an investigator just like you one day, daddy”, Seiryuu.

“You will soon be an investigator. Now I ‘ll have to get back to my job”, Seiryuu’s father.

“Come when dinners ready”, Evangeline Stobreaker.

“Understood, my dear”, Seiryuu’s father.

He leaves back to the scene as Seiryuu watches him leave. At the scene, a bloody mess and some bones left at the scene. Have to cover the area and restrict people from access. Seiryuu’s father and some other CCG analyze the area and predict what happen here. Luckily, Seiryuu had some information from his wife.

“My wife said the ghoul was female and she cut off a leg from a man who was running away from the ghoul” Seiryuu’s father.

“Information from your wife… that makes them witnesses and anything else happened besides that”, Investigator Ryouma.

(Investigator Ryouma, Age: 35, Rank: First Class)

“It seems she the same ghoul that kills her victim slowly but then when they’re dead… she eats them like some sort of beast”, Seiryuu’s father.

“Oh that one. The Bloody Beast, hence she always leave a gaint puddle of blood when shes done feeding”, Investigator Ryouma.

“The Bloody Beast is at it again and find her”, Seiryuu’s father.

An employee from CCG comes into the scene where they stood. They turn around to see them.

“Oh, well, well… if it isn’t Mr. Info”, Investigator Ryouma.

(Codename: Mr. Info, Real name: Inoue Masahiro, Age: 29, Rank 2)

“Yare, Yare… I’m here to give more information about the case of the Bloody Beast”, Mr. Info.

“Go ahead”, Seiryuu’s father.

“The Bloody Beast seems to lure or take her victims into dark alleys and kill them. Most of them are men… very good looking men”, Mr. Info.

A couple of hours have past.

     Seiryuu was watching the news on the TV and about the scene early. He still seems freaked about it and that ghouls eat humans for food. He hears knocking on the door and goes to open it. His father being tired and Seiryuu is glad he came just in time for dinner.

“Daddy… you came back”, Seiryuu.

“Of course I did… now help father carry his stuff “, Seiryuu’s father.

“Hai”, Seiryuu.

“Dear, glad you came just in time”, Evangeline Stobreaker.

“Yeah… Is that soup and stew my beautiful Jolyne”, Seiryuu’s father happily

“Hai, my hubby”, Evangeline Stobreaker.

“Stop talking like that… it’s sounds weird and embarrassing”, Seiryuu.

Seiryuu’s father laughed about it. He pouts as dinner was about done.

“Oh Seiryuu, you’ll understand this when you grow up”, Seiryuu’s father.

They both went to the table and sat down as Evangeline serve it. Both of them seem happy about the food and how it smells so delicious.

“It smells good, mommy”, Seiryuu.

She smiles as sits down with them. They put their hands together.

“Itadakimasu”, everyone.

Later that night, Seiryuu’s father checking on some files and putting some connections together to find out what he is after. His wife reading one of her favorite book on the bed and just relaxing to relief her stress. She wonders if her husband is coming to bed but he is still busy doing things in his office room. She bookmarks the book and gets out of bed to go check on him. She knocks 3 times to see if he answers.

“Honey… are you done? Please come to bed and rest”, Evangeline Stobreaker.

“Not yet… I’m almost done”, Seiryuu’s father.

“Hurry before you’ll be late for work again”, Evangeline Stobreaker.

He just was finishing up what is left of the connections.

“And there”, Seiryuu.

He finishes the final touches of the connections and well bring it to Mr. Info tomorrow. He gets out of the room and goes to change and rest. Evangeline seems happy as she continues to read her book. He then slides into bed to rest and then he looks at his wife.

“Reading that story again… How many does this author puplish?”, Seiryuu’s father

She laughs a little and closes the book where she left off then puts it away. He kisses her on the cheeks and turns off the light.

“Good night, my dearest”, Seiryuu’s father.

“Good night, Investigator Ryuzaki Yamauchi”, Evangeline Stobreaker.

She then turns off her light and goes to sleep. The next morning, Seiryuu’s mother sends him to school and his father drove to work. So the mother went to her part-time job to just help her husband pay the bills. Seiryuu will always have his key to his house. When Seiryuu’s mother is done, she goes to get him and ride the bus together. It will be usually almost the same but not until what happen on that day.


End file.
